


Seasons

by Sirenwithlegs



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Spring, Summer, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenwithlegs/pseuds/Sirenwithlegs
Summary: A look at what Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy would be as seasons.





	Seasons

Erza is like summer.

She, like summer is one of the most intense seasons. It's a season that is filled with a steadfastness and growth it never seems to stay the same, but at the same time is dependable. Summer is filled with warmth and is the season where no one is alone. Erza may like to be alone at times, but in the end summer is a social season it's meant to be shared. Days filled with freedom and friends doing things that make them happy. Summer is powerful.

Natsu is like the fall.

Natsu is like the hot days filled with passion, and nights that are more subdued. Fall is filled with activities and things to do, it's always busy. Fall is a season filled with story telling and fire burnings, the heat from the fire warns off the darker things the night threatens. Fall is filled with colors, bright reds, oranges, and browns celebrating every bit of life they had to live. Fall is time to cuddle and keep those you love warm. Fall is adapting.

Gray is like winter.

Gray is like winter's dependability it can be cold and comforting, at times so frosty it burns and so seemingly uncaring. Winter is filled with death and sadness much like Gray has known, but the sun still shines to make the icy glimmer even more beautiful than before. Winter is a lonely season the cold forcing everyone to seek shelter in the safety of their homes and family. Winter is full of sad colors: whites, grays, and blues beautiful like no other season could be. The cold makes you realize how much you miss the warmth once it's gone. Winter is melancholy.

Lucy is spring.

Lucy has a new energy and hope that spring brings with it. She's active and filled with new life that is unbridled and looking for adventure. Spring is bursting with pastel colors, light pinks, yellows, and reds of delicate flowers that survived the harsh cold. Spring has known rain and sunshine, knowing that both are needed to make the season. Spring is filled with new life and chances for adventure to begin. Spring is hopeful.


End file.
